This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-55846 filed on Mar. 1, 2000, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-333784 filed on Oct. 31, 2000 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-333785 filed on Oct. 31, 2000 which are incorporated herein by references.
The present invention relates to a film composition which is solidified in water, a manicure using the same and a manicuring method. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement of a solvent of a composition of which the film is rapidly solidified in water.
Film compositions used as a nail enamel, a nail enamel base coat, a nail enamel over coat or the like are composed of water insoluble film materials, such as nitrocellulose, which is dissolved in organic solvents, such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate or acetone.
A manicure is also a film composition. Some properties are needed for a manicure in relation to a film appearance and a film forming process. For example, a proper color tone and a proper gloss of a film are needed. Further, properties such as
(1) a proper viscosity for applying a nail with ease
(2) a rapid drying speed of a film after it is applied on a nail and a formation of an uniform film surface on the nail, and
(3) a sufficient adhesion to the nail
are also needed. In these properties a rapid drying speed after applying on a nail and a formation of an uniform film surface are closely related to each other. Namely, if a drying speed of a manicure after applying on a nail is too rapid, a viscosity of the applied film may become too high or the applied film may be dried and hardened while the manicure is applied. As a result, forming an uniform film surface may be difficult. On the other hand, if a drying speed of a manicure after applied on a nail is too slow, a proper usability may not be obtained. To balance these two properties the drying time is normally adjusted to be 3 to 8 minutes.
However, more rapid drying time has been required.
A solvent in a manicure applied on a nail is normally removed by a volatilization in the air. But a method to remove a solvent from a manicure applied on a nail by a concentration gradation of the solvent has also been considered. For example, it was disclosed that after a manicure is applied on a nail the applied portion was dipped in water and a solvent in the film formed on the nail was released into water to obtain a rapid drying speed (Japanese Patent Laid Open Shou No. 47-43348).
However this manicure tends to form a whitened film, and it leaves a trace of blushing on a film. Thus it does not satisfy the properties needed for a manicure.
In view of the foregoing problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a film composition which is solidified in water of which a painted film is rapidly solidified and also has proper usabilities for use as a manicure. Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a manicure using the composition and a manicuring method.
As a result of diligent studies for obtaining the above-mentioned object, applicants have found that a rapid drying speed and a formation of an uniform film are realized by using specified alkylene glycol ethers and specified ketones as a solvent of a film composition.
A film composition of the present invention which is solidified in water comprises water insoluble film materials, and a solvent which dissolves said water insoluble film materials and soluble with water, wherein said solvent contains one or more solvent ingredients selected from compounds of the following formula (I), formula (II) and formula (III), and characterized by that said film materials are precipitated from the mixture of the remaining solvent and penetrating water in a painted film of the composition when the painted film is dipped in water. 
(In the above formula (I), the symbol R1 and R2 means alkyl group of C=1 to 18 or acyl group of C=1 to 18, and the symbol R3 and R4 means H or alkyl group of C=1 to 18, and the symbol m and n means an integral number of 1 to 20.) 
(In the above formula (II), the symbol R5 and R6 means alkyl group of C=1 to 18.) 
(In the above formula (III), the symbol R7 means alkyl group of C=3 to 18 or acyl group.)
The total amounts of the above-mentioned compounds (I), (II) and (III) in a solvent of the composition of the present invention is preferably more than 50 weight percent per solvent. In this case it is more preferable that the amount of compounds (I) is 15 to 60 weight percent per solvent and the amount of compounds (II) is 30 to 70 weight percent per solvent.
The amounts of the compounds (I) in a solvent of the composition of the present invention is preferably more than 50 weight percent per solvent. In this case it is more preferable that the compounds (II) or (III) is further contained in the solvent.
It is preferable to use more than 50 weight percent per solvent of acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or their mixture and more than 15 weight percent per solvent of solvent ingredients with a boiling point of more than 100xc2x0 C. which are soluble with acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or their mixture. In this case it is more preferable that the solvent ingredients with a boiling point of more than 100xc2x0 C. are one or more compounds selected from the compounds (I) or (II) or (III). In this case the compounds (I) are preferably selected from ethylene glycol diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dipropyl ether, ethylene glycol dibutyl ether, ethylene glycol dipentyl ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, diethylene glycol dipropyl ether, diethylene glycol dibutyl ether, triethylene glycol dimethyl ether, triethylene glycol diethyl ether, triethylene glycol dipropyl ether, triethylene glycol dibutyl ether. Further the compounds (II) are preferably 3-pentanone, 2-pentanone, 2-methyl-3-pentanone, 3-hexanone, 2-hexanone, 3-methyl-2-pentanone, 4-methyl-2-pentanone. Further the compounds (III) are preferably ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol monopentyl ether, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether.
A film composition of the present invention is preferably used as a manicure. When the composition is used as a manicure it is characterized by comprising nitrocellulose, sucrose ester resin and organic ester plasticizer as film materials, and 1 to 60 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (I) and 1 to 60 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (II). In this case it is more preferable that the total amount of compounds (I), (II) and (III) is more than 50 weight percent per solvent. In this case it is more preferable that the solvent contains 5 to 40 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (I) and 20 to 60 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (II).
When the composition is used as a manicure its composition is also characterized by comprising nitrocellulose, sulfonamide resin and organic ester plasticizer as film materials, and 1 to 65 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (I) and 1 to 65 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (II). In this case it is more preferable that the total amount of compounds (I), (II) and (III) is more than 50 weight percent per solvent In this case it is more preferable that the solvent contains 10 to 50 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (I) and 15 to 60 weight percent per the composition of the compounds (II).
In a film composition of the present invention a compound of the following formula (IV) can further be contained as a solvent ingredient. 
(In the above formula (IV), the symbol R8 means alkyl group of C=1 to 18 or acyl group of C=1 to 18, and the symbol R9 and R10 means H or alkyl group of C=1 to 18, and the symbol p and q means an integral number of 1 to 20.)
In a film composition of the present invention alcohol or polyhydric alcohol can further be used as a solvent ingredient.
In a film composition of the present invention a compound of the following formula (V) can further be used as a solvent ingredient. 
(In the above formula (V), the symbol R11 and R12 means alkyl group of C=1 to 18.)
The compounds (I) used as a solvent ingredient of the composition are preferably selected from ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, ethylene glycol diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dipropyl ether, ethylene glycol dibutyl ether, ethylene glycol dipentyl ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, diethylene glycol dipropyl ether, diethylene glycol dibutyl ether, triethylene glycol dimethyl ether, triethylene glycol diethyl ether, triethylene glycol dipropyl ether, triethylene glycol dibutyl ether.
The compounds (II) used as a solvent ingredient of the composition are preferably selected from acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, 3-methyl-2-butanone, 3-pentanone, 2-pentanone, 2-methyl-3-pentanone, 3-hexanone, 2-hexanone, 3-methyl-2-pentanone, 4-methyl-2-pentanone.
The compounds (III) used as a solvent ingredient of the composition are preferably selected from ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol monopentyl ether, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether.
A dual type manicure of the present invention is characterized by that a film formed by applying the manicure on a nail is dried in the air and forms a solidified film between 2 to 10 minutes after the manicure is applied on a nail, and is dried and forms a solidified film for less than 2 minutes by dipping the film in water after the manicure is applied on a nail.
A manicuring method of the present invention is characterized by that a film of the above-described composition applied on a nail is solidified by dipping the applied portion in water after the composition is applied on the nail, and it is more preferable that the film is solidified by dipping in water for less than 2 minutes after painting on a nail.